User blog:Alexray35/Rune (Lore) - Knowledge and Speculation
Runewars Eduard Santangelo *'Is Eduard Santangelo, Ahri's lover?' (source) **His Vastaya Field Journal has a nine-tailed fox on the cover. **The page depicting the Vastayan Taxonomy has written "my beloved jewel of Ionia" under Ahri's name. **In Garden of Forgetting (Short Story)#III, Ahri describes her lover as "an artist." ***The images from Eduard's Vastaya Field Journal are drawings. **In the ending of the Vastaya Field Journal it is stated he went back to Ionia to "ask further questions of the - purely for the purposes of a second edition" **After arriving in Ionia, he sent a letter stating that he had been kidnapped by the Navori Brotherhood. ***How could he write and send a letter if this was true? If this was indeed a lie he could be the man described in Ahri's story, the one who died because of her. *'Is Eduard Santangelo actually Jhin?' **Kada Jhin is not Jhin's real name. **Eduard is a writer, and seen by the drawings in the Vastaya Field Journal he can be considered an artist, just like Jhin. ***Ahri's name also has 4 letters. **His Vastaya Field Journal has 4 chapters. Jhin is obsessed with the number 4. **In Garden of Forgetting (Short Story), plants play an important role in the narrative of the story. Jhin is also seen to like flowers, more specific the . ***In Garden of Forgetting (Short Story), Ahri talking about his lover says that "He painted... flowers." ***In The Mind of the Viruoso, roses can be seen burning in the back of a woman. ****"in a forest silenced by winter, Ahri watched a raven-haired man painting a single blossom. "Am I not your flower?" she asked, pulling the strap down from her dress. He lifted his brush and smeared paint over her bare back. The bristles tingled as he recreated the flower atop her spine. "You are, you are", he repeated, kissing her shoulder with each word." (Garden of Forgetting (Short Story)) ***''Note that all flowers are different.'' *'If Eduard Santangelo is dead, how can he be Jhin?' **After his life essence had been , Eduard must have met the as do eventually. *** and *** and (and many more mask related quotes). *** and *** and ****And many other similar lines most of them refering to death. **Kindred being the embodiment of death, Jhin could have found his passion of death after meating them. Hence the similarities between the lines. Neeko *''Neeko was born on a remote and largely unknown island, far to the east, where the last members of an ancient vastayan tribe remained isolated from the rest of the world. (The Curious Chameleon). **This island could have been in the Blessed Isles explaining why is in the image above. **This would also explain the echoes in response, and images of towering, dead trees that lay somewhere over a fragile horizon…. *Neeko arrived in the Kumungu Jungle: ** is listed as a related champion in her page. Confirming she was what he saw and mentioned in his notes. See below. **She met in her lore. Here ** and are listed as related champions in her page. ** is also known to be around the borders of Shurima and the Kumungo jungle. ** is also from the Kumungo Jungle. *She might know : *'Then the tree talked to me. I swear it followed me for a while.' *Ivern is travelling around world: "Ivern left the woodlands and journeyed out to meet a world blanketed in mankind." & "Ivern decided an excellent start was to get to know all the world's inhabitants, and so he did. It took a few centuries" (The Green Fater). *She has a quote for when she mimics Ivern "The Vasthayshai'rei tended your sapling Green Father" * , if this quote is canon, Ivern has been in the Kumungu Jungle. Ekko, Jinx and Vi Riot jinxylord worked in , and and for each champion he works in, he relates it to a number. ( - , - ; - ; - ). *Vi is named after the roman numeral five. She has a tattoo of this numeral on her face. *In the various teasers for Jinx, she calls herself "X". (example) *In Seconds, the number XII can be seen in Ekko's clock hand weapon. (example) It is speculated that they were all from the same group of friends. *Riot jinxylord: **''Ekko knew Vi when they were both younger before she left for Piltover. He's got mixed feelings about her now. On one hand he knows who she was and what she could be and that she's a good person, but on the other hand she sold out and is working for the Pilties now. (example) **''Ekko, like Vi and Jinx, does not go by his given name. Ekko was given to him by his friends.'' (example) * , and are from Zaun. **Vi remembers little of her childhood, and what she does remember, she wishes she didn't. Running with the sumpsnipe gangs, she quickly learned to use her wits, as well as her fists, to survive. (example) **Ekko displays the same Zaunite street fashion and do (with Ekko's neckpiece being identical to the hextech bolts on her gauntlets) *Quotes: ** ***Taunting **** ***Taunting **** **** **** **** **** ** ***Taunting **** **** **** *** (probably Vi) Warwick might known Vi and Jinx: * talking about ** * talking to ** ** * talking to ** ** ** *This might int at , and being family related. ** ** (Lyte - former Piltovian) ** Category:Blog posts